Who Tops?
by RaidenLovesYaoi
Summary: An YuGiOh Fanfic. Who knew Yami was a dominant Seme? And Atemu happens to be the Uke of this relationship! However, there are people out there, wanting to have Atemu to themselves but oh... little do they know, they're messing with an Dominant and Aggressive Seme. Yep, that's right. YamiSeme!xAtemuUke! Warning: Yaoi, Mature Content. R&R!


**Who Tops?**

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

**Author: greetings all! Yep, this is an YuGiOh Fanfic or, rather, a crackfic xD I hope you all enjoy this Chap!**

**Pairing: Yami Yugi x Atemu**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own YuGiOh Nor It's Characters.**

**Warning: mature content, yaoi. Lemon. Funny.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dominant.**

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

"Hey Yugi!" Joey called, walking his way to his best friend's desk. Yugi looked up and smiled.

"Sup Joey."

"Say... Where's Yam and Atem?" Joey questioned, looking around the chattering classroom.

"Yami was called by his Chemistry teacher and Atem went to sign up for a sport, I guess." Yugi said. Joey raised an eyebrow before he shrugged it off.

"Atem sure does like sports." Tristan laughed, appearing beside Joey.

"Yup! He has been waiting for the try outs and he finally has his opportunity." Yugi laughed.

"He'll make it to the champs for sure" Ryou appeared, smiling.

"Hey Ryou! Is Bakura joining too?" Yugi questioned.

"On what?" Ryou questioned, confused.

"He's not going to try out for basketball?" Joey and Tristan chorused.

"Oh! About that, he said he'll rather try out whatever Atemu is interested in." Ryou said. Tristan and Joey glanced at each other before Joey groaned while Tristan smirked.

"I think you know what that meant, Joey" Tristan mocked.

"Oh shut up!" Joey growled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yugi asked.

"They were betting if Bakura would try out basketball. Tristan said that he'll go with Atem and Joey said no." Duke answered, leaning on the desk behind him.

"You guys were betting on it?" Yugi questioned, surprised.

"Yeah. I never knew Bakura would rather go with Atem." Joey admitted.

"That's right. He's been with Atemu since both him and Bakura came into this school from different schools but from the same country." Ryou pondered.

"Well, it's not like it's something new." Duke said.

"Yeah." Yugi agreed.

Just then, in came Atemu, looking bright as ever. Yugi was surprised at this and did not waited to question.

"Did they accepted you?" Yugi asked.

"Of course they did." Atemu beam. "They said I fit into the team and I'll start on Thursday."

"That's great Atem!" Tristan cheered.

"Way to go, buddy!" Joey hook his arm around Atem's neck, in a headlock.

"Ha ha.." Atemu chuckled.

"Hey, I heard Bakura was joining you." Duke spoke. Atemu looked at him in question before realizing what the other meant.

"I did saw Bakura, but I did not stay to hear if he got accepted into the team"

"Wait, what sport did you chose?" Joey questioned, letting go of his friend.

"Soccer, why?" Atemu questioned.

"I knew it!" Joey grinned. "Man, you totally would join!"

Atemu grinned, setting his bag onto his seat while he converse with his friends.

In came Yami, wearing a smirk of accomplishment. He spotted his group of friends so he wasted no time on placing his bag next to Atemu's and appeared behind Yugi.

"Yami, it won't work this time." Yugi laughed, Yami sulked.

"How did you know?" Yami questioned. Yugi laughed and pointed at Atemu who had both Tristan and Joey in a headlock while Duke and Ryou laughed at their bickering. Yami rolled his eyes before walking over to Atemu. "Hey."

"H-Hey Y-Yam!" Joey breathe out, kicking Tristan on the leg who kindly returned it.

"Hey Yami!" Tristan greeted. Atemu let them go, chuckling at their pouting expressions.

"What were you three doing?" Yami questioned.

"They had an disagreement, I had to handle their fight before it worsen." Atemu explained.

"Is that so?" Yami pondered.

"Nothing serious" Both Joey and Tristan chorused.

Before any of them utter a word, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break. Bakura came in, smirking as he walked over to Ryou to whisper something in his ear and took Atemu's bag with him after he delivered the message.

"Where's my bag?" Atemu pondered before sighing. "That Bakura.."

"What about him?" Yami turned to face Atemu. Atemu shook his head.

"He did it again. Let's go." Atemu bid his friends an 'see you all in a bit' and walked out with Yami. Duke walked out right after them.

"Hey Yugi." Joey whispered from behind Yugi.

"What is it, Joey?" Yugi questioned.

"Are Yam and Atem dating?" Joey asked.

"Was it that obvious?" Yugi laughed. Joey stared, surprised. "What?"

"So they are?!" Joey exclaimed. Yugi shush him and nodded. "But... they don't act like it.."

"Well, it's still not official. That is why Atem wants us to reunite at the arcade." Yugi grinned.

"For sure!" Joey grinned.

"Say, who's the guy and who's the girl?" Tristan questioned. Yugi looked at him, confused while Joey smacked him upside the head for his stupid question. "Ow!"

"What question is that?" Joey questioned.

"Well, there has to be a topper and a bottom-er." Tristan defended.

"...!" Yugi blushed red, knowing what Tristan was trying to get.

"Tristan!" Joey shoved Tristan playfully before they scampered to their seats as their Math teacher walked in the classroom to start the class.

* * *

In a classroom of Chemistry for 2nd and 3rd years, Yami and Atemu sat beside each other as the class lead on. Yami would either look around or stare at Atemu while Atemu would take notes and ignore his surroundings.

"Psst" Atemu was busy taking notes until a piece of paper startle him in alarm about his surroundings. He glanced at Bakura who pointed at the piece of paper. Atemu read the contents of it and chuckle at Bakura's boredom before the paper was snatched from his fingers. Atemu looked at Yami who crumpled said paper and kept it. Atemu rolled his eyes before nudging Yami who winced at the playful nudge.

"This project will require to be done by two students. However," the teacher, Ms. Hei, paused." I will the one assigning your partners." Everybody groaned, even Yami glared at the teacher while Atemu just scowled. "When I call your name, please come up while I call your assigned partner."

"She better not pair you up with Bakura..." Yami muttered. Atemu nudged him again. "Why she bothers to do this now?"

"Nothing bad about it. Stop complaining." Atemu snorted.

"I'm not complaining."

"Are."

"Not"

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"N-"

"Atemu Sennen? Please come up." Ms. Hei called. Atemu flicked Yami's forehead who held a dumbfounded expression before walking over to Ms. Hei's desk.

"Damn you.." Yami muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Seto Kaiba?" Ms. Hei called.

"Why him..." Yami scowled before placing his foot out, almost tripping the CEO who glared at him before making his way to the desk.

"Both of you will complete this project based on measuring Kinetic Energy and the measuring units included." Yami heard Ms. Hei say.

"Great..." Yami mumbled as both Seto and Atemu returned to their seats.

"Yami Mutuo and Duke. Project based on Unit Conversions." Ms. Hei said. Yami nodded while Duke whistled.

"Well, at least we got each other" Duke said.

"That's good." Yami agreed. Duke playfully shoved Yami who shoved in return.

Atemu had went over to Seto about the project while Duke and Yami discussed about the information.

"I have the notes, it will provide us good use." Atemu said, sitting beside Seto.

"I'm surprised you actually take notes, considering you're a jock.." Seto snorted.

"Well, at least I do turn in all my work. Not like someone who's busy with the Kaiba Corp." Atemu huffed.

Seto glared but dismissed the insult, not wanting to bother arguing with the Egyptian. "We have to finish this by next week."

"Yeah, we just need to agree in who's house we can meet each other for the project." Atemu suggested.

"Let's meet in mine." Seto suggested. Atemu looked at him, surprised. "We'll work on it more efficiently without any disturbance."

"Ah, well it's settled then." Atemu grinned, Seto averted his gaze elsewhere.

"Rich boy got lucky..." Bakura mumbled. Seto glared at him while Atemu gathered his things to pack. "Hey, why don't we trade partners? You don't like Atemu right?"

"Why does my like and dislike have to do with it?" Seto questioned coldly, Atemu went back to his seat, unaware of their argument.

"Well, I want Atemu as my partner." Bakura leaned on Seto's desk.

"Too bad, he's my partner and I will not change him for other idiotic partners in this class." Seto argued.

"What did you say..." Bakura glared.

"You've heard me. Try all you want, Atemu stays as my partner." With that, Seto stood and left after the bell had rang for dismissal for the next class.

Yami took a hold of Atemu's wrist, pulling him inside the boys bathroom as students walked past the hallways. Atemu sighed and was about to speak when he felt lips upon his neck. "Yami..."

"I heard what he said..." Yami whispered, pinning Atemu against the door. Atemu grinned and licked Yami's bottom lip, teasingly.

"Not that he meant it the other way.." Atemu grinned.

"You heard.." Yami scowled.

"Hey, Seto's a good guy. I can work with him just fine."

"Am I not worth working with?"

"Yeah, but you easily distract me.." Atemu smirked, Yami snorted.

"It is not my fault."

"Sadly, it is."

"..." Yami pressed his body against Atemu's before sucking on that sun-kissed skin. Atemu tilted his head for Yami to suck on.

"Don't leave any marks.."

"You wouldn't care."

Atemu glared and used his strength to pin Yami against the wall. Yami blinked in shock until he felt Atemu suck on his neck, scraping his teeth over his skin and nipping. Yami pulled Atemu closer to himself, inhaling that spicy and cinnamon scent of his while Atemu left marks on his neck. _'Don't blame me about these hickeys, Yami..' _thought Atemu, smirking.

His smirk faltered when he felt Yami's hands slide under his school shirt, playing with his nipples. Atemu's breath hitched before pinching Yami's nipples through the school shirt.

"I wonder...ngh... who will top... t-ngh... night.." Yami gasped.

"Who knows... I'll take that role."

"Back off..."

"Why?"

"It's my... ngh... role.."

"I don't think so. You're already pressing _**it**_ against me.." Atemu grinned.

"Ha... ha... What about you?" Yami questioned.

"Hm? Me? I'm hardly turned on." Atemu smirked.

"Well... I'll fixed that."

"No... we're not doing it here.." Atemu backed away, Yami grasped his wrists.

"I'm not asking asking for your opinion.." Yami pulled Atemu against himself, leading them into one of the bathroom stalls.

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

"Why are they taking so long to get here?" Joey whined. They had been waiting in their usual table, for the other two.

"Probably they're arguing?" Duke said.

"Nah, maybe Atemu went back to get his book or something." Tristan said.

"Whichever is the reason, they're late." Yugi said, worried. They waited until they finally saw both Atemu and Yami walk over to their table, looking flushed, well even Atemu looked like he was limping a bit.

"Hey, what took ya so long?" Joey questioned.

"Yami wanted to put up some make up" Atemu said.

"The hell?" Duke said. They laughed while Yami punched him playfully.

"Atemu, you took long on taking a piss.."

"I don't remember ever drinking a lot of water." Atemu defended, smirking.

"Neither do I remember ever having such girl stuff on me." Yami defended, smirking as well.

"Oh? Then explain to me why you had that eyeliner in one of your notebooks?"

"It was a pen. Tell me why you carried that pad package in your bookbag?"

"It was a tissue package."

Joey, Tristan, Duke and Yugi couldn't contain their laughter while both Atemu and Yami questioned one another about having such stuff.

"I don't ever recall having that. You might had mistaken it from a different bag" Atemu said.

"And which bag should that be?" Yami questioned.

"I have no idea."

Joey noticed red marks on Yami's pale neck and he glanced to look at Atemu's but it was hard to tell since he was eating while answering Yami's questions.

"Hey Yam, what happen to ya neck man?" Joey asked.

"Uh..." Yami hesitated which Atemu smirked inwardly.

"Probably was kissing a chick. Who knows." Atemu laughed.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Duke teased.

"You should totally meet her. She's hot. Hey, Yami, don't mind if I take her." Atemu teased. Yami blushed but pounced on Atemu who couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey Yug, I thought they were.." Joey whispered to Yugi.

"I told you they'll tell us today at the arcade." Yugi assured. Joey nodded.

"Stop with your dirty thoughts, Atem.." Yami had Atemu in a headlock while Atemu laughed.

"I wasn't thinking that way.."

"Neh, Atem surely knows how to make you jealous" Duke laughed, high-fiving Atemu.

Before Yami could utter a word, Seto came up to their table in a pissed off mode. Their laughter died down while Seto crossed his arms over his chest before speaking.

"Change of plans, let's meet today." Yami glared while Atemu freed himself from Yami's hold.

"Today? What made you change your mind?" Atemu questioned.

"I'll explain later. Meet me after school in front of the gate." With that, the CEO left. Atemu was puzzled with the sudden change but shrugged it off and turned to face his friends.

"Well, we'll still meet." Atemu assured. Yami glared hard at his tray, ignoring Atemu's playful nudges.

"He looked pissed off" Duke pointed out.

"It's better if I'm not included into his problems." Atemu said.

"Yeah! If he does, we'll take 'im!" said Joey, Tristan and Duke agreed.

"Hahaha, let's just eat." Atemu suggested, grasping Yami's hand under the table. Yami relaxed and squeezed that hand.

Not far from their table, a fuming Bakura watched.

"Damn it... although that rich boy and Atemu will spend time working on the project, I'll have to keep Yami away from Atemu.." With that, Bakura leftm satisfied with his plan.

Little did he know, Yami is not the type to let his uke off that easily...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author: I hope you liked the story! Please review! I'll update more chapters if I get reviews for this story :D **

**Ciao mio amicos!**

**-Raiden Out-**


End file.
